When Light Meets Dark
by Genesis Rayne
Summary: A young mischievious faerie girl is sent to live with humans because of her pranks, a faerie boy from the Dark Kingdom is sent to destroy her but what happens when things get complicated? so this summary isnt the best please read anyway.And PLEASE review!
1. The Terms Are Set

**Author's Note: **I want to make it clear that this storyline is my own as are all characters that are in it. Any resemblance to other places, stories, or characters is merely coincidence. I hope that you enjoy this story because I LOVE writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll even remain open to suggestions as to where the story should go.

**When Light Meets Dark**

_The Terms Are Set_

The wind rustled the leaves of the clearing lightly as it breezed through. Softly in the background, the clear brook could be heard bubbling as if wanting to share its mirth with all living creatures who cared to listen. The sun was shining brightly overhead in a blue sky that would have been clear if not for the few fluffy white clouds that drifted by at a leisurely pace.

It was a perfect day for a young squire to lead the smithy's sweet daughter to the clearing and declare his undying love and devotion to her. The scene was set and the lead roles were in position.

It was also a perfect day for young faerie, Titania, to be up to her normal antics and mischief. Stifling a giggle, she watched the scene begin to unfold around her, "This is going to be good," her words were a mere whisper on the wind as it floated over to the innocent and unsuspecting objects of the faerie's attention.

The squire glanced around, "Did you hear something?"

"My father once told me that when you hear the whispering wind, it means a sprite is nearby conversing with the woods," the smithy's daughter replied with a sweet dimpled smile.

Titania rolled her eyes then grinned as they sparkled with delighted pleasure as her plan took form in her mind. She shook her head at the girl's silly term 'sprite'. Leave it to the humans to come up with such a fanciful undignified name. She mouthed her trademark words, "Oh Fates pitch in; let the fun begin!" And indeed it did.

The squire opened his mouth to tell her he thought that explanation a very good one when, to his horror, somebody elses words came out of his mouth with his voice, "What a foolish idea that is. Don't tell me that you believe such nonsense." It was said in a mocking tone. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole where he was standing.

Titania was rocking back and forth on the tree limb with barely restrained glee as she heard the girl start to say something defensively when with a startled gasp she slipped from her perch and landed with an almost silent thud. With an indignant, "hmph," she glared at the traitorous tree. "Now how on earth had that happened?" she wondered briefly before she turned her attention back to the couple she could no longer see because of the bush that was much too large for her to peek over. She glared at the offending plant before floating back over to her seat.

The sight that greeted her both confused and exasperated her. How had she gone back to happy that swiftly? And how had he found the courage to go on bended knee and prepare to speak words of love after his mouth had just betrayed him? Well she would fix this up real quick.

With thoughts of nothing but the girl standing before him, he spoke, "Even though you are nowhere near as lovely as your beautiful and charming sister, and you smell nowhere near as sweet as her-" eyes widened with shock, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

The smithy's daughter's eyes glittered with anger as she stormed off, the squire stammering explanations as he chased after her.

Titania flitted down to the center of the clearing and once she landed, she let loose her mirth. Doubled over, she grabbed her sides to ease the pain that comes from laughing so hard. "You'd think he'd learn after bringing her here eight times before," she gasped between gales of laughter.

The form of her father, Chrysippus, emerged from the direction the two humans had exited, "Titania," came his stern voice, "don't tell me you're once again the cause of those poor human's strife."

Rhetorical question, Titania thought. Forcing her laughter down, she summoned forth her most innocent look and answered anyway, "Of course not father, I take our oath to help the blundering humans VERY seriously." she smiled with as much sincerity that an insincere faerie could bring out.

Chrysippus sighed, "My daughter, the man I give you to will have his hands full trying to tamp down your behavior problem."

"Give me to?!? Father have you taken leave of your senses? You can't possibly be serious." Titania exclaimed in outrage.

"Well Titania, what else am I to do with you? I'm an old man and I to make sure that someone will be taking care of you."

"Oh bah, I can take care of myself and well you know that."

"But who will take care of the humans?" this was said with a wry smile.

"You think I can't?" she crossed her arms and lifted her chin in a defiant stance.

"It's not that I don't think you can; it's that I don't think you will."

"Oh come on, I was _helping_ them. I'm teaching them to overcome their obstacles."

"Obstacles that they would never have to deal with unless there is a meddling faerie like you around."

"I'm much too young for thinking of getting married."

"We'll just have to fight about it when the time comes. For now, let's hope that the king won't hear of the incident. You know what happens if he catches wind of you once again meddling with poor humans."

"Yes."

Damien watched in mild amusement as he watched a young girl harass the pitiful humans. Who was this girl? He had never seen her seen her in the Dark Kingdom before but there was no way that she could be a part of the Kingdom of Light. They were sworn to protect the humans. "Well then who is she?" he murmered to himself. His aqua marine eyes deepened as he tried to recall seeing her in his kingdom before. No such recollection came to aid him in placing her anywhere. "It shouldn't matter this much," he thought. Then, as if to prove he didn't care about her, he brought two fingers to his lips and blew, thus effectively knocking from her perch on the tree. He smirked at the look of astonishment that crossed her features before she resumed her seat and continued with her antics. He was about to give up on her identity and leave when he heard a very exasperated man exclaim, "Titania, don't tell me you're once again..." the man's voice faded away as he approached the girl.

"Titania..." he whispered the name to himself before allowing the winds to carry him back to his kingdom.

Entering his parents sitting room like a whirlwind, Damien had only one thing on his mind that he wanted to ask his mother. And that was, who is Titania? Unfortunately for him, his mother wanted to speak first.

And speak she did, "You are late for lunch once again child and you missed the Queen's advisor. To think my own flesh and blood would humiliate me like that. Here Queen Avarice bestows a great honor upon our family by giving you a mission and you aren't even here. Why, I just thought I was going to die of-"

"Wife, if you are finished, I believe we should let him know what task lies before him don't you?" his father interrupted the tirade.

Damien now sat sprawled across the sofa, half slouched and legs stretched out before him, "Now, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me know what's going on."

"The Queen has an agent listening for important things over in the Kingdom of Light. There is a girl over there whose spirit is so filled with light and happiness that she has the power to destroy Queen Avarice and our Dark Kingdom. She has been causing mischief lately however and has been sentenced to live among the humans for a time. Your job will be to gain her trust and then break her spirit. Well, the messenger said gaining her trust was not a necessity. Being a faerie of the Light, she is a stranger to cruelty." his father leaned forward awaiting his son's reply.

"Well then, I will make her become very well acquainted with it," a coldness creeped into his eyes as he smirked, filled with anticipation, "She shall be a stranger no more," a small pause, "so, what is this girl's name?"

"She was named after the Queen of all faeries, both dark and light of course that was when there was only one kingdom. Her name is Titania." his mother answered airily.

The air left Damien's lungs as if he had had the wind knocked out of him. His eyes widened slightly and it was all he could do to keep his mouth from dropping open, "Titania you say?" he asked to make certain he had heard his mother correctly.

"Has your hearing gone as well as your manners? Yes I said Titania, now sit up straight would you?"

Ignoring his mother's instructions, he raised his eyes to meet his father's gaze, "Do you find your task troublesome for some reason Damien?" he asked curiously.

Damien shook his head in denial. '_Funny how things work out sometimes'_ he thought cynically.


	2. Banish or Adventure?

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the wait in this story but so much has happened. I will be leaving June 12 for basic training so I will try to get a chapter out before I leave. Maybe I can crank one out a week if I try really hard. I know that there are probably a lot of inconsistancies in my typing skills so feel free to point them out.

**Special Thanks To My Reviewers**

FreakyLongHairedGirl: thanks for reviewing.  
Karahly: Im really glad you liked it. I love getting reviews like yours. They make me smile and keep me writing.  
Rosie: thanks and no, this is my own fairy tale. Not based on anything else.

Stargal88: here it is sorry it took so long

porkypick: thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter as much.

**When Light Meets Dark**

_Banished, or Adventure?_

"Banished?!? Father you can't be serious! It was just a simply prank; hardly a criminal act. Surely this is too extreme!" Titania had paled considerably by now at the prospect of losing her wings, magic, and being sent to live among the humans alone.

"You have been warned countless times. It is time t hat you start to take responsibility for your actions." her father chided.

"But you are the King's advisor. Can you not tell him that this punishment does not suit the crime? I am going to be alone out there."

"Titania, stop being so dramatic. I have told you before, you will not be alone. Our human contact will be there. Aiden is a fine boy. He will watch over you."

"But Father-"

"This will be good for you. Now you will understand what the humans must live through. We will speak no more of this subject."

"Yes Father."

"I shall miss you but this will be for the best. Aiden awaits your arrival in the clearing. He will escort you to the village. Titania?" Wise eyes met defiant ones, "Do not think ill of me."

"Never," her eyes were filled with love but tinged with sadness as she turned and left. It was as her father said, Aiden would be watching for her and she really shouldn't keep him waiting. He always been kind to her. More than kind really. So, without a backward glance, though she truly wanted to look, she stepped into the clearing.

"Don't look so downcast Titania, we humans aren't THAT bad." Aiden smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh Aiden, it's not that I don't like humans, it's just... I've never been sent away before." She admitted.

"Well, don't think of it like that. Consider this just another great adventure," he held out his hand to her, "shall we?"

Summoning up a smile, she slipped her hand into his, "Lead the way. For once, I must bow to your superior knowledge."

Aiden grinned, "Hmm, I like the sound of that. I think I will enjoy your time spent in my village."

"Why do I suddenly feel disinclined to put my trust in you, do you think?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Bringing his free hand up to his heart he sighed dramatically, "You have wounded me with your lack of faith. I may never recover from it."

"Aww, you poor dear boy. Is there naught I can do to make it better?"

Pulling her to a stop, he tapped his chin with his index finger, striking a thoughtful pose, "Well, I think, if you were to give me a kiss, I just may heal."

Confiscating her hand from his, she laughed, "Oh, you think, do you? Well, I suppose you'll just have to hope that you will heal naturally without my aid."

Pretending to pout, Aiden whined, "Am I so disgusting to you that I don't even warrant one teeny tiny kiss?"

Titania studied him playfully, taking note of his slightly tousled chestnut hair that fell over onto hos forehead rebelliously. She took notice of his hazel eyes that bordered on being grey and shone with reckless abandon. His playful, devil-may-care smile finished off with perfection the look of a shameless flirt and heartbreaker. Aiden disgusting? Not a chance in this lifetime, "You know you aren't." She smiled.

"Then I get a kiss?" he asked hopefully?

"A teeny tiny one," she relented.

"Of course of course."

"On the cheek."

"What?!? But you wounded me deeply remember?" This was said with wide eyed, playful reproach.

"It's either that or nothing Aiden, I guess you would prefer we just continue onto the village?" she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I suppose I must accept the crumbs of your affection for now." His eyes sparkled merrily at her as he leaned down and offered his cheek to receive her kiss.

Brushing a chaste kiss across his cheek, Titania took his hand again, "Now, lead me to the village. I would like to get settled in before nightfall."

"For you dear lady of my heart, I would lead you through the Dark Kingdom." he vowed gallantly as they resumed their walk.

"I'd rather not go into that kingdom if its all the same to you." she laughed.

Their friendly banter continued until the stepped into the small town milling with people trying to get their work done before sunset. Titania moved in a little closer to Aiden and tightened her grip on his hand, "Aiden," she whispered, "where am I to stay?"

Aiden squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Fear not fair one, though there was quite a lively argument about it, you are to stay with me and my family. I refused to allow them to make you stay with some stuffy old guardian stuck in the old ways."

She smiled at him gratefully before turning her attention to the people as they went about their business. She noticed many of them kept slanting furtive and curious glances her and Aiden's way. Some frowned at them disapprovingly while others just looked with mild curiosity. None of them seemed hostile though. None that is, except for the younger girls. They were glaring daggers, swords, and any other type of weapon that could impale the human body at her. Their eyes would narrow at Aiden's and Titania's linked hands and send a clear message that they would gladly cut her hand off without batting an eye. It was clear that these girls were VERY territorial. And Aiden was considered their territory. Titania was a very uninvited trespasser. They still didn't know of the living arrangements either.

Aiden, completely oblivious to the stares, lead her toward his home. The girls' eyes widened as realization dawned, and animosity became tangible, "Oh boy," was all Titania could think.

* * *

Damien watched the progress of Titania and, what appeared to be, her human guide from the safety of the shadows that seemed to cling to him possessively. He frowned darkly at her while she obliviously studied the people of the town. Why in the world had he spent so much thought on that small slip of a girl? It must have been the magic of the clearing that had momentarily fogged his brain. The girl looked like a lackwit.

"But why am I contemplating her looks while I should be planning her painful downfall?" he murmured in a chill voice that laced it's way into the shadows to be swallowed by the darkness. He turned and entered the house that Queen Avarice had, had set up for him.

He glanced around at his bleak surroundings and allowed another frown to darken his features, "I'm not depressed, I'm just evil," he muttered to himself, "can't evil people have rooms that don't make you think of funerals? I mean, come on, the carpets are black, the curtains are black, the sofa is black... did she WANT me to think of dead people or something?" He shook his head in mild annoyance as he raised a hand into the air and snapped his fingers. The carpet that was layed throughout the house instantly turned into a deep shadowy blue. He nodded his head in satisfaction then turned his attention to the furniture. He slashed his hand through the air and watched the sofa and chairs fade into a dark maroon. He then stretched a hand outward toward the curtains and closed his hand into a fist. They changed into a night forest green. Surveying the room, he winced at his not-so-handywork. The new colors clashed, changing the funeral into a decors nightmare, "Maybe the death room was preferable to this new vomit one..." he mumbled then shrugged, "Perhaps I'll get someone from the village to take care of it."

Emerging from his new "home", Damien squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun's rays. It had been prearranged by Queen Avarice that he should work as a stable boy in the village's stable. As deplorable as he found the job, he found it more dignified than being a kitchen boy.

"Boy! Just because this is your first day on the job doesn't mean that we'll give you any breaks. Now, get in here and muck out the stables."

Damien gritted his teeth in annoyance at the orders of a boy who was clearly only a year older than he, "The stablemaster told me that that was your job." he snapped angrily.

"Yeah, well the stablemaster ain't here so I'm in charge and it looks like you're gonna be the stable mucker for today." This was said smugly as the boy crossed his arms and two other boys snickered from behind him.

Damien narrowed his eyes at the three and they all began to cough uncontrollably. with his anger momentarily appeased, he strolled into the stable to put his magic to work. "This should be a piece of cake," he smirked while snapping his fingers in front of a particularly dirty stall. Nothing happened. His brow furrowed in confusion, "What...?" he scanned the room and his sights came to rest on the piles of iron that layed in the blacksmith's part of the stable. Damien could have pulled his hair in frustration. A dark faerie's magic is greatly hindered by the presence of iron. It made even the smallest of tasks nearly impossible. Damien wanted to stomp and curse every living thing around, "And I should feel _honored_ that Queen Avarice chose me to complete a mission?" he snatched up a pitchfork and went to work on a stall, "Oh I feel _something_ alright, but I'm not so sure about it being _honor_." he continued to complain all the way up until he completed his task.

After returning the pitchfork to it's place, Damien made a stealthy retreat out of the barn and onto the busy road of the town. His destination? The nearest tavern and as swiftly as possible. Of course he was only going there to gather information on the family that Titania would be staying with, he assured himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he figured if the three boys couldn't find him, they couldn't make him do anything else. It had nothing to do with that at all.

So intent was he on reaching his destination undisturbed, that he wasn't expecting to knock into anyone at all. So he was obviously a little put out at being delayed, "Oof!" rushed out of his mouth on a gasp that was stopped abruptly when a new feeling overtook his body. A feeling that signified the draining of powers. A diluting of skill needed to call said powers forth. His heart beat erratically within his chest, demanding its freedom from its cage of rib, as he forced his gaze to move upward and meet the eyes of the one that had caused this new and overwhelming feeling. His heart ceased its demand immediately and he knew true fear in that brief moment. _A guardian_ the thought raced through his mind, bringing it to awareness sharply.

"Watch where you're going lad," the mans voice came out deceptively frail. While the man gave the appearance of weakness and vulnerability, Damian was not so stupid as to be fooled. Power seeped out of the man in such torrents that it nearly drowned him before he broke eye contact and mumbled out an apology. "Don't worry boy, you appear to be new to these parts. Don't guess you would be used to the hustle of these streets already. Stay out of trouble you hear?"

Damien wanted to move desperately. To nod in response. To get his feet to propel him away from this man. His body refused to obey. Such was the power of the guardian that it completely overwhelmed his own. He finally managed to give an imperceptible nod and felt relief come to him in a flood when the man finally left. _I must tread more carefully,_ he thought, _I am lucky that Queen Avarice's cloaking charm withstood such power._ Mayhap he would get more than just a pint of ale just this once. Damien finally stepped into the safety of the dimness and shadows of the tavern and made his way to the lone table sitting in the corner, masked in darkness.


	3. Strange Emotions

**Authors Note:** Im such a horrible procrastinator, I should have had this out a long time ago, I just didn't feel like typing it up. Im sooo sorry to those of you who actually care lol well, I have one week until I ship out for bootcamp so I don't really have much time to put out another but, you have my word as an author that I WILL get out one more chapter before then, if I get enough reviews to encourage me of course lol so please read and review. **Characters and storyline belong to me. **And in case I didnt mention before: Avarice means greed.

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**

**Stargal88** thanks I do strive endlessly to make my people seem like real humans that can be related to. Im glad I seem to be doing ok  
**Brizo** thanks for adding me to your alerts, and yes lol I have every intention of things getting interesting for those two wink  
**Bumbledbee** and here is your update, thanks so much for your review, I would lack the urge to write without it  
**Horse-Lover-Dig** glad you like it, I hope that you will continue to read

**When Light Meets Dark**

_Something There_

Titania was sitting in the garden, thinking wistfully of her home and the gardens that thrived in their kingdom when her thoughts were interrupted by a troubled looking Aiden, "I tried Ania, I really did," he subconsciously used the childhood name he had given her, too upset to recall that he was not to be so familiar with her outside of the clearing, "I fought valiantly against it, truly I did. I argued against it with all that I had, but was it enough? Nooo, of course not. What is one man against three determined women?" He continued to ramble making no sense at all.

Titania had allowed him to go on in hopes of him finally saying what was wrong. However, upon realization that he would never divulge the needed information, she raised a hand to silence his senseless babbling, "What did you argue so valiantly against Aiden? What troubles you so?" she shifted over in her seat so he would have room to sit.

He sank down to sit beside her none to gracefully and stared ahead, a dazed look in his eyes as he slowly answered her,"The women of my family saw fit to decide, without consulting me, I might add, that they would throw an impromptu country ball in your honor. To welcome you and introduce you into society so they say."

Titania laughed, "Is that all? Aiden, I have overcome far worse than this."

"No! You just don't understand all the this entails. You can't magic your way through this one. You have to make plans, and pick colors, and pick fabrics, and pick dresses, and go to fittings, and-"

Titania's mirth bubbled up and out of her mouth as she cut Aiden off, "Okay, I understand, it's evil, the worse thing imaginable, but I will be just fine. You're acting as if we are preparing for battle against the Dark Kingdom."

A reluctant grin broke across Aiden's face, "You're right of course. You're Titania, the hope of the Kingdom of the Light. You can handle this. And of course, if you feel the urge to faint at some point, my arms will be there to catch and hold you close in the comfort of my embrace. And should you feel short of breath, I will nobly breathe my own breath into you." he raised his brows in a teasing, suggestive manner.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. How noble your intentions may be is up for skeptical study. I'm sure you understand right?"

"Are you suggesting that my intent is not pure? I'm looking out for your best interest. Not mine." he raised his hands in defense.

"Of course, of course. Why on earth would I have any reason to doubt you ever? You are the paragon of virtue that so many aspire to be."

"Finally you get it," Aiden stood to his feet and bowed low before her, hand outstretched, "Now,, in interest of your being a smashing success, shall we dance? There is no music but we can make our own..." he grinned mischievously down at her.

"Sure we can dance, I'll hum the tune to a country reel. As for making our own music, I don't see that happening anytime in the near future." she consented as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her loosely into his arms. As one, they began to dance to the serene tune she hummed.

They twirled around the garden as the sun began to set, casting its golden rays over the garden like stretching fingertips giving the vivid colors of the flowers an almost surreal look. The golden pink laced beams seemed to lovingly caress the pair as they gave the appearance of floating on clouds.

That same sun seemed to lend some of its light to Aiden, Titania thought as she studied his eyes that looked as if they were glowing from their own inner light. _His eyes must have some magic of their own,_ she mused, _They are rather captivating._ She allowed a small smile to curve her lips as her eyes held his.

Aiden pulled Titania closer to him as they turned near the edge of the garden. His gaze slid to her hair. Its color was that of captured sunlight, its silken smoothness inviting touch. His hands itched to touch the slightly curled tresses that cascaded down her back. The hand resting on the small of her back was about to slowly shift and make contact when he suddenly felt a chill pass over him and he recalled himself. This was Titania in his arms, not some village girl. She would give him a set down he would not soon forget. Instead, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile to answer hers. They slowed to a stop then stepped apart, effectively breaking the spell, "I suppose your dancing will do for a small gathering." he jested to lighten the mood.

"Oh you think do you? Well, your dancing leaves much to be desired. Perhaps you should become a wallflower." Titania parried back, more comfortable to be back into the bantering mode that they normally had.

"I happen to know that I am very light on my feet," he said indignantly, the smile never leaving his eyes, "I have been told so on countless occasions too."

"Oh really? I'd like to find whoever that was and speak to her."

"Why?"

"I'd like to let her know that it's both wrong and rude to lie. It's obvious that nobody has ever told her." She laughed and raced toward the house.

Aiden took off after her," Why you-" he was cut off abruptly when he tripped.

Titania turned and saw him sprawled face first on the ground. She had to laugh, she could have no more stopped her heart from beating, "Light on your feet huh? she gasped between laughs, "I'd hate to see you clumsy then." she winked, spun back around and entered the house.

"You may have won the battle," he called after her as he got up and dusted himself off, "But you will not win the war!" He glanced around the ground with the intent of finding whatever had tripped him and moving it out of the path so he would not trip over it again should he ever find the need to run down this path without looking where he was going again. When his brief search turned up fruitless, he shrugged, _Whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore, I must have knocked it out of the path when I fell_ he thought before turning to go inside.

Outside, the sun had finally retired it's light for the evening behind its mountain blanket and night at last gripped the garden.

* * *

"Wot cin I get fer ye lad?" A rotund man asked while drying his hands off on a greasy looking hand towel. 

Though the quality of the tavern was dubious at best, Damien still placed his order, "A pint of ale will do for now."

The greasy man laughed as if Damien had told an extremely hilarious joke, "Ye're pullin' me leg right?" more laughter, "Ye're still wet behind the ears," more irritating laughter, "why, you couldn't even hold ye're liquor with both hands I'd wager," more grating laughter, "here, how 'bout I get ye a pint o' milk, it's on me" he was still chuckling as he went into the kitchen to retrieve the milk.

A couple of minutes passed before the greasy, fat man came out with a wooden cup and handed it to Damien, laughing all the while, every once in a while saying, "ears" then "both hands".

"You can leave now and find your amusement elsewhere," Damien dismissed the man coldly, then turned his attention to the substance the grease man was calling milk in the cup, "Faerie liquor is the strongest in all the land, of course I can handle a cup of ale." he grumbled then directed a glare into his cup, "What IS this anyway? There's a layer of something on top of it. This can't be healthy. I'm not drinking it, that's for sure." Damien sat in his shadows for a long time, observing the interactions of the pathetic humans. He heard mention of the newcomer to their town and he immediately focused his attention on the conversation taking place.

"My daughter's pretty upset about this new girl come to stay with the Kensington family. Said she wasn't much to look at though." one man said.

"My daughter said the same, but they're not to be believed. It's just jealousy talking. I saw her myself when she came in. She's a very comely lass if I ever saw one. Didn't catch her name though." another voice contributed.

"I did," informed a younger fellow, "Name's Titania but a last name was never mentioned."

Damien's brow furrowed in thought. The only information of use he had gathered was that she was staying with the Kensingtons. But he needed more than that. He needed an affirmed location. There was only one way to get the information that he needed without calling any attention to himself. It was a practice that was absolutely forbidden in the Kingdom of the Light. The sifting through another's mind. It risked a lot for both parties and could become nothing short of disastrous should he become trapped in another's mind.

Damien's gaze focused on the first man then slowly glazed over as he slipped from his own consciousness and slid into another's. Once there, he sorted through old memories and new thoughts. He had just grasped hold of the information that he sought when he sensed a vague awareness come over the man. An awareness that told the man that something was not quite right inside his thoughts and memories. One's mind can become a confused jumble of thoughts and memories when being sifted through.

Obtaining what he needed, Damien made a hasty retreat into himself and stood, "The grease man can keep his grease milk," he muttered as he took his leave of the tavern.

He stepped outside and breathed in deeply, for once, appreciating the fresh air. Nodding to himself he started toward his destination, "Goodbye greasy tavern," he said and immediately felt foolish for speaking to an inanimate object.

By the time he reached the house in which the faerie girl was staying, the sun had begun to set. _Good, my magic will be at its peak. Mayhap I can cause some trouble this night._

Upon hearing a low murmur of conversation coming from the back of the house, he decided to go investigate. He clung to the shadows and they to him s he crept around to what appeared to be the garden. His gaze skimmed the garden in the fading light until it came to rest on the two lone figures. One was standing, hand out reached. He watched as the other figure took the hand. _Titania and her guide_ he surmised as he saw her step into his arms. He felt a tension rise up in his chest as the two began to dance to a soft tune she was humming. Damien dismissed the feeling as one of frustration due to the fact that they weren't discussing anything that could prove useful.

He was about to turn to leave when he noticed the boy pulling Titania closer. Scowling, he decided to stay where he was for the time being. Only because he didn't want them to see him should they happen to look his way suddenly, he assured himself. His eyes were drawn to the hand the boy had on her back when it made a slight shift. Narrowing his eyes on the boy, he brought an index finger to his lips, sending a chill that would raise hair the boy's way.

Damien smirked in satisfaction when they broke apart. He watched the new scene unfold before him. A light banter seemed to have been picked up between the two. He began to relax again when he saw her laugh as she raced toward the house. He continued to watch with disinterest as the boy chased after her until a new thought stirred within his mind to bother him _What happens if he catches her?_ He rolled his eyes then shot a glance at the boy's feet; with a twist of his wrist and a snap of his fingers, he had to stifle a small laugh when the boy fell faceplant style. Another smirk found its way to Damien's lips, lifting one corner of his mouth slightly as he headed..._well I can't call that __thing__ a home_ he grimaced.

Something occurred to him just before he opened the door to the small house _I'm turning into a stalker peeping Tom the way I skulk around._ he though with a mental cringe, _this is the last time I agree to help out Queen Avarice. I feel like the village creepy guy_, Damien closed the door behind him, tripping out of his shoes, thanks to a poorly placed carpet.

After regaining his balance, Damien made his way into the kitchen, intent on only finding some food to eat. He searched cupboard after empty cupboard, letting out a frustrated sigh when he found nothing at all. He angrily slammed the last one shut and grumbled, "You'd think that since I'm not even getting a reward out of this, that I'd at least have food provided for me."

Damien rubbed his temples in hopes of relieving his newly acquired headache. He slowly walked into the bedchamber then fell backwards onto the plush bed, not bothering to get under the covers. His philosophy was, _I'll only have to make it again in the morning, why bother?_

Finally, he drifted off to sleep, his usually guarded face not completely open, all worry lines gone as the moonlight filtered in through the window to envelope him lovingly in its mysteriousness.


End file.
